Vincent (Purple guy)XMe Short story
by Foxy-Kills-Mikey
Summary: Hi! I'm Sam and I write short stories ((I may start a mini chapter book, maybe...)) Anyways! Please message me or just comment below 3 Thank you for reading and come again!


Vincent X Sam- Not now, Not ever…

I stared into his white, lifeless, eyes. I knew what he did, I know that his is corrupted by evil spirts, but I couldn't help feeling happiness when I was around him. He stared back his smile spread from ear to ear. Blood covered his hands and I felt the blood stain my waist, which he was holding.

"God damnit, Vince. Why can't I realize you're an ass?"

He frowned, but my smile was pinned to my face. Honestly, it felt like he gripped harder. I winced as his eyes glowed red. I remember that look. He was angry, but he didn't do anything but stare.

"Sam," he smiled weakly, "Don't let go"

"I won't Vincent, not now, not ever."

He pulled me into his arms, crying into my brown silky hair. He gripped my shoulders and pain erupted in my body. I collapsed and I couldn't get up.

"Vincent!"

He crouched next to me fear blazing like fire. "Uh." He tried to help me up, but when I got to my feet I almost fell, but he caught me. He flipped my legs over his right arm and ran to his car. He lay me down in the front seat and he climbed into the driver's seat. He turn on the car and drove to the hospital.

"Sam?" He looked at me and I smiled.

"It's okay Vincey."

He smiled back and got out. He picked me up again and ran in.

"Will anyone help her?" He screamed.

Everyone looked at the purple man with white eyes, holding a 20 year old girl in his arms.

A doctor ran up to them, "What wrong?"

Vincent's voice shook as he spoke, "She fell down and she can't get up, but she can talk."

She nodded and showed Vincent to a room where he could put me down. The doctor help him set me down. I stared at the ceiling with a blank expression on my face. Pain was still pulsing through me, reaching every part of me, except my face.

"Vince," my voice shook and I started to cry, "I'm scared."

He slipped his hand into mine and twined his fingers with mine. He lean in and rested his forehead against mine and sang 'Hush little baby'. I giggled, since he hates children and this is a rare thing for him to do. He pulled away as the doctor told him to leave the room.

"Why is Vincent leaving?"

The doctor looked down, "The police are here for him."

"What?" I screamed.

I stood up, my legs were now just in severe pain, "Vince, don't leave! No!"

He looked back, tears dripping slowly down his face, "Why?"

I walked up to him and brought his face leveled with mine, "Because I love you." I kissed him, my hands pushing him lightly to me.

He pulled only his lips away, "I love you too, but Sam you must let go."

"No," she pulled her face away and smiled, "Never, my love."

He smiled and hugged me again. I opened my eyes to see the police storming towards us. The man grabbed Vincent by the shoulders and ripped him away from me. I fell to my knees sobbing quietly.

I looked up and Vincent was trying to reach me, but the man was holding him back.

Tears streamed down my face as I sang, "Come Little Children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment."

Vincent, who had hung his head, looked up and sang along.

"Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows. Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children, for life is this was, murdering beauty and passions. Hush now, dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions. Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet."

"I'll wait forever, Vincent, forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you pledge to speak only the truth and nothing but the truth," the judge boomed.

Sweating I smiled and spoke in a clear voice, "Yes."

I sat down and I was ready for the man to come and ask me questions. Twisting my fingers around, a tall, slim, man walked towards me. His blue eyes shined in the light, and his golden hair bounced, very lightly. If I wasn't in love with Vincent, then I would call him attractive, but honest he wasn't that appealing to me.

"Samantha -?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Well," He turned to me, "Sam, what did you see on the night of the kidnapping?"

I sat straight up and held my head high as I spoke, so that all of the people in the court would hear me, "I saw a man, he was tall, slim," I smiled and leaned into the man's face, "He had golden hair and blue eyes."

I sat back and the lawyer stared at me, fear gleaming in his eyes. He backed up to steps, right then and there, I knew he was scared of me.

He looked at me and spoke, "Where, where you on that night?"

"Waiting for my little sister, to come out," I looked down and a tear streamed down my face, "She-she never came out."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your lose."

I shook my head, "We could have done nothing to stop it."

Vincent, who had been looking away, stared at me. I knew, very well, that he was possessed when he did it. So I was telling the truth, it wasn't him; it was the spirit of the first 'purple man'.

"I'm done asking questions." He moved away and sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time. Vincent's trail was coming to an end. The verdict was here.

I judge slammed his hammer on the table, "Order! Order!"

Everyone looked at him, "I have come to a decision. Vincent is… not guilty!"

I smiled and ran to him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me. I cried into his shoulder. Damn I probably look like a drunk stripper, that has actual clothes on. I cried softly into my hair. I pulled away and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Vincent?"

"Yes Sam."

"Don't let go."

He smiled and kissed me lightly. He pulled away and spoke with his beautiful voice that I love, "Not now, not ever."


End file.
